Love Run Dry
by Out-of-Character217
Summary: Leon has a moment to himself to fantasise about a certain someone. - A prompt from my ask box over on Tumblr.


" _Well I know what you think of who you are_

 _But that's not what you need to be_

 _If you go until the end I will follow_

 _That's where you need me to be_

 _Don't let your love run dry_

 _I see you."_

 **Love Run Dry**

Leon had no idea when it had started. He supposed it had been the little things, really; the curves of Cloud's mouth when he almost smiled; the smooth line of his jaw; the subtle upturn at the end of his nose and the light dusting of freckles that covered it.

Maybe it had been his voice, soft and smooth and deep; Cloud wasn't much of a talker, but Leon's obsession with it was only intensified for its absence. He wondered if maybe it was because of his strength. Hyne knew Leon had spent enough time surreptitiously watching the blond fighter out of the corner of his eye as he'd trained with his huge, unwieldy sword, and wondered exactly how much weight the SOLDIER could lift; what would it feel like to be pinned down by those arms?

Leon's brows furrowed and he dragged a calloused hand through his messy brown bangs and breathed out a short huff of exasperation, shifting his weight on the suddenly too lumpy bed.

When had he started losing sleep over this… problem?

The brunet shifted his legs under the sheets and kicked them back a little, exposing his naked chest to the dark shadows of his bedroom. The window was open to let in the soft summer breeze and ease the stifling heat, but the subtle sheen of sweat still stood out on Leon's flushed skin.

Perhaps it had started the day Cloud had removed his gloves and placed his hands on Leon's torn shoulder, carefully prodding the wound as he'd cleaned it, and despite the pain of the injury Leon had shivered with the contact.

The ghost of that sensation rippled over his skin now, making him shudder and his nipples turn hard, and with a careless brush of his hand across his chest, Leon ran his fingertips over his pectoral and wondered what Cloud's would feel like in their place. He reached up and under his pillow, pulling out an unassuming grey tee shirt. He turned his head and pressed it to his nose, inhaling the scent of the stolen item and with closed eyes he let his hand wonder lower, caressing the line of his sternum and abs that flinched and contracted with the gentle touches.

Leon thought it could have been the way Cloud had moved the hair from the side of his face that day, tucking it behind his ear as he moved to inspect for more damage, his breath tickling the skin just along his jaw line and the gunblader felt his cock straining with the memory, a shallow hum of pleasure leaving him as he gripped himself and rolled his hips a little.

Licking his dry lips, Leon pressed Cloud's shirt closer to his face and stroked his cock slowly, nudging the sheets back until his was completely exposed, one knee raised and his other leg splayed out; he imagined the blond man, those lips he had thought about so many times encasing him as he took him into his mouth. He let out a husky gasp and felt his balls twitch, letting the shirt fall to the pillow beside him as he reaching up a hand and threaded his fingers through his hair, tugging slightly, just as he imagined Cloud might do if he fucked him from behind.

Gripping a little tighter, Leon moved his hand faster, sweeping his thumb quickly over the head of his cock with every jerk and he squeezed his eyes shut harder, letting out a low moan that ended with him biting his lip to keep him from calling Cloud's name, the cry lodged somewhere in the back of his throat as he swallowed thickly and began to pant.

Maybe it was the little things, Leon thought absently, trying to stave off his release as he recalled the cups of coffee always waiting for him in the mornings. There was always enough hot water left over for him after Cloud had finished with his shower and a clean towel placed on the heated rack for him, despite never asking. And occasionally there were small meals, placed carefully into a Tupperware box and left in the fridge for him in case he grew hungry. Did Cloud know Leon could barely cook?

Leon pushed his head further back into the pillows, exposing his damp throat to the night air and with a little moan that hitched at the end, he fisted himself harder, his toes curling with his near climax and he reached up above him to grip the headboard, the muscles in his arm coiling and bunching as he pulled hard and arched up off the bed slightly, finally coming in quick, satisfying pulses that coated his belly and hand.

Collapsing back against the sheets with a satisfied sigh, Leon let himself go limp and drifted on the pleasant afterglow.

Perhaps it was the silent way they worked together neither one of them having to utter a word to understand what the other needed, always reliable, dependable, and reassuring.

Leon couldn't pinpoint the moment it had started to make sense to him. It simple felt like it had always been and as he roused himself from his half doze and quickly pushed the stolen shirt back under his pillow – ignoring the small pull of guilt and shame that always came at the end of his night time pleasures – Leon wondered if there could ever be a chance for them.

Half desperate with need and half paralysed with dread at the thought, Leon cleaned his hand on the edge of his sheet and pulled the rest of it back over his body, turning on his side to stare at the dark shadows dancing on his wall, and waited for the dreams to come.


End file.
